Le rendezvous secret du Baron Sanglant
by farfadine
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Albus Severus et Scorpius. De quel nature sera leur relation? Et pourquoi le Baron Sanglant disparaitil toujours à dix heures et demi le vendredi soir?


_**Titre :**_Le rendez-vous secret du Baron Sanglant  
_**Auteur : **_Mango (farfadinehotmail.fr)  
_**Genre : **_Enquête à Poudlard, amitié…  
_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ©JKRowling  
_**Rating**_ : K  
_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_Tout ça vient d'une discussion par commet de lj avec Ysmelmoth, bref ça a aboutit à un petit one-shot léger. Ne vous attendait pas à un truc super complexe dans l'enquête ou dans les psychologie des personnages. De plus, je suis une pouffsoufle alors si les serpentards ne vous paraissent pas très serpentard, veuillez m'en excuser. (Veuillez aussi m'excusez pour les fautes qui doivent traîner)

**Le Rendez-vous secret du Baron Sanglant.**

Le paysage défilait rapidement par la fenêtre du Poudlard express. La tempe collée contre le rideau pourpre bordant la vitre, Albus Severus tournait et retournait entre ses doigts le médaillon que lui avait donné son père juste avant que le train ne démarre. C'était un petit vif d'or en deux dimensions qui battait des ailes de temps en temps.

Le jeune garçon faillit le laisser tomber quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement. C'était la première fois que la porte coulissait depuis qu'il l'avait refermé et il observa celui qui l'avait ouvert d'un œil un peu surpris.

Ce dernier le regardait d'un air légèrement condescendant, son petit nez pointu légèrement relevé, ses lèvres finement serrées. Ses cheveux blonds pâles plaqués en arrière se recourbaient doucement sur sa nuque. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école sous une cape d'un vert profond fermée par une broche en argent représentant un dragon. Sa cravate noire le désignait comme un première année. Albus Severus se rappela l'avoir entraperçu sur le quai à côté d'un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Le ton était traînant et légèrement ennuyé. Albus Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Heu… oui.

Le petit sourire qui accompagna la réponse sembla gêner l'autre qui pénétra le compartiment et s'assit sur la banquette opposée, près de la porte qui se referma dans un chuintement sourd. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant de détourner timidement la tête d'un bel ensemble.

Le silence s'installa alors et Albus Severus attacha autour de son cou le cadeau de son père, reposant ensuite ses yeux sur le paysage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Un TGV les croisa en sens inverse et de lourds nuages gris commencèrent à boucher le ciel.

Une bonne heure sembla passer avant que le garçon aux yeux verts ne détourne son attention du paysage, gardant cependant ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Il avait entendu du bruit du côté de l'autre garçon et regardait son reflet. Le blond avait sortit avec précaution un livre de sa cape. C'était un ouvrage assez épais – la poche de sa pèlerine devait sûrement être enchantée – et la couverture grise avait été ensorcelée pour ressembler à de la pierre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Albus qui se retourna vers l'autre occupant. Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance, la surprise puis la joie se peignant ensuite sur son visage quand le brun sortit de son sac un livre identique au sien.

- Je m'appelle Albus Severus. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Al. Et toi ?

- Scorpius. Je n'aime pas qu'on diminue mon nom.

Al le regarda avec curiosité alors que Scorpius changeait brutalement de place en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Maman le diminue toujours pour m'embêter.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les deux garçons ne se sourient et ouvrent leurs livres pour se replonger dans les aventures des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ne s'en tirant que pour s'approvisionner en chocogrenouille quand le chariot de confiseries s'arrêta à leur porte. Ils ne furent plus perturber que part quelques préfets faisant leur tour pour assurer le calme dans le train et leur rappelant qu'ils fallaient qu'ils enfilent leurs uniformes.

La pluie battait les vitres quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Préférant éviter le chahut, Al et Scorpius passèrent calmement leurs capes d'école, sursautant quand deux elfes de maison apparurent dans leurs compartiments, disparaissant la seconde d'après avec les affaires du brun. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se décidèrent à descendre du train, suivant la voix d'Hagrid qui appelait à lui tous les premières années, son parapluie rose haut au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un poussa Al et ce dernier se tourna pour voir son grand frère lui faire un sourire malicieux avant de monter dans une carriole noire. Le brun se renfrogna un moment avant de se tourner vers Scorpius qui le regardait interrogateur.

- C'est mon frère, James.

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit Hagrid qui s'avançait vers le lac.

- Il est dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor. Comme mes parents.

- Tu penses y aller aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas… et toi ?

- Sûrement Serpentard. Mon père y était et toute sa famille avant aussi.

Ils étaient déjà trempés par les trombes d'eau qui leurs tombaient dessus quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac et ne purent apercevoir les barques que grâce aux lampions accrochés à leurs proues. Quelqu'un dans une des embarcations leur fit un geste de la main dans leur direction et Al tira Scorpius par le poignet dans cette direction. Ils s'installèrent dans la barque qui se mit automatiquement à suivre celle d'Hagrid en direction du château. L'autre occupant du petit bateau releva légèrement sa capuche et darda ses yeux bleus sur le blond.

- C'est toi Scorpius Malfoy ? Je suis Rose Weasley, la cousine d'Al et je porte le lourd devoir de te battre à tous les contrôles.

- Ha... en… enchanté.

Al sourit à sa cousine. Loin de leurs parents, leur arrivée à Poudlard semblait beaucoup moins stressante, la haute silhouette du château se découpant dans le ciel grâce aux milliers de torches qui l'éclairaient, faisant naître l'impatience en eux. Un énorme tentacule s'éleva soudainement dans les airs pour retomber dans l'eau avec fracas. Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant la forêt interdite et les barques accostèrent enfin le débarcadère de Poudlard.

Glissant sur les marches, les nouveaux élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château, Al et Scorpius s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre alors que Rose était séparée d'eux par un groupe de filles. Les portes du Hall se refermèrent sur eux et une voix haut perchée et guillerette les fit tourner les yeux vers l'escalier.

Un petit homme au chapeau et à la robe bleu sombre leur fit un grand sourire, sa moustache blanche se redressant avec ses lèvres. Il tapota dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence et descendit de quelques marches.

- Bonjour à vous tous. Je suis le professeur Flitwick et je vous souhaite au nom de tous la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Hum, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous sait déjà ce qui vous attend maintenant. Un magnifique banquet mais surtout la répartition. Notre école se divise en quatre maisons, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Elles seront pour vous comme une seconde maison en quelque sorte. Chacune à son histoire particulière et vous pourrez les demander aux fantômes qui leurs sont attitrés. Chacune à aussi son sablier.

Le petit professeur pointa sa baguette un coin du hall où quatre gros sabliers dont le bas était remplis de joyaux, la couleurs de ses derniers variant d'un récipient de verre à l'autre.

- Chaque pierre qu'ils contiennent correspond à un point. Le nombre de points de votre maison augmentera ou diminuera en fonctions de vos notes et de votre comportement, ainsi que des résultats des matchs de Quidditch. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura remporté le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'espère que, quelle que soit la maison où vous serrez répartit, vous aurez à cœur de la faire gagner.

L'homme redressa le torse et laissa son regard parcourir les nouveaux élèves devant lui. Il les laissa chuchoter un moment enter eux avant de demander le silence à nouveaux.

- Bien, je pense que tout doit être installé dans la Grande Salle maintenant. Je vais vous demander de vous mettre en rang et de me suivre s'il vous plait. Ho ! J'oubliais…

Le professeur agita sa baguette au-dessus du groupe d'élève qui furent sec en un instant. Légèrement tremblant, Al et Scorpius s'alignèrent à la suite des autres élèves, retrouvant Rose juste devant eux et se mirent en marche silencieusement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, levant les yeux pour apercevoir entre les milliers de chandelles magiques, le plafond ensorcelé pour montrer le ciel qu'il faisait au dehors. Rose se retourna vers son cousin avec un sourire et ils chuchotèrent de concert.

- L'histoire de Poudlard !

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et Al lui promit de lui expliquer. Ils se crispèrent sous les regards des autres étudiants. Ces derniers étaient assis à de longues tables au-dessus desquels flottait le symbole de leur maison. Le Blaireau des Poufsouffle, le lion des Gryffondors, le serpent des Serpentards et l'aigle des Serdaigles. Au bout de la salle, sur une estrade, se tenait une autre table à laquelle se trouvaient les professeurs et la directrice, le professeur MacGonagall.

Le professeur Flitwick les fit s'arrêter à quelques mètres de cette estrade qu'il gravit pour s'immobiliser à côté d'un tabouret surmonté d'un objet caché par un vieux tissu. Le petit homme leva les mains pour réclamer le silence et tira sur le tissu, dévoilant une espèce de vieux chapeau portant plusieurs traces de brûlures et de rafistolages et dont les coutures semblait dessiner un visage.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure à côté de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblez en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont les érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !(1)_

Une salve d'applaudissements salua la chanson de l'item magique et Flitwick déroula un long parchemin devant lui. Quand le silence fut revenu, il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bien, je vais maintenant vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrez mettre le Choipeaux sur votre tête. Alors… hmmhmm… Acott Elizabeth.

Légèrement anxieux, Al regarda le Choixpeau ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche pour envoyer la jeune fille à Serdaigle sous les vivas de ces derniers et croisa le regard de Neville assis à la table sur l'estrade. Le professeur de botanique lui fit un petit signe de main à lui et Rose avant de leur pointer discrètement quelque chose derrière eux. Les deux enfants se retournèrent, Scorpius suivant le mouvement par curiosité, et regardèrent le drapeau que James Potter agiter au ras du sol. Des lettres d'un rouge vif sur fond jaune d'or proclamaient « Gryffondor : héritage ». Les cousins se tendirent et reportèrent leur attention sur le choipeaux qui venait d'envoyer John Griffin chez les Poufsouffles. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude au brun.

- Vous êtes déshérité si vous n'allez pas à Gryffondor.

- Normalement non…

- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison toi et moi…

- Hmm…

La peur qui avait prit al au ventre à Kingcross refit surface. Lui aussi avait bien envie de rester avec Scorpius, mais Serpentard… ça lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Il se mit à triturer nerveusement son pendentif, souriant faiblement à son ami quand celui-ci fut appelé.

Le blond monta calmement les marches, s'assit sur le tabouret le dos bien droit, le visage légèrement relevé, les yeux fixé droit devant lui. Le bord du chapeau lui tomba presque sur les yeux avant de se mettre à remuer et de pousser un bruyant SERPENTARD.

Se relevant, Scorpius fit un signe discret de la main à Al et se dirigea vers la table de maison sous leurs exclamations de joie.

Quelques autres élèves s'avancèrent vers le chapeau magique avant que ce ne soit son tour.

- Potter Albus Severus.

L'émotion avait quelque peu déformé la voix du petit homme et Al avait considérablement pâlit. Le jeune garçon s'avança à son tour vers le tabouret, les mains moites, et il se crispa quand il sentit le Choixpeau être installé sur sa tête. Il jeta un regard légèrement effrayé à son frère qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. La voix qui s'éleva près de son oreille le fit cependant sursauter.

« hmmhmm… un autre Potter. Bien moins sacripant que son frère. Tu n'as pas besoin de grandes fioritures pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu n'aimes pas trop attirer l'attention et préfère tirer les ficelles pour avoir ce que tu veux… ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien pour toi dans la maison des… SERPENTARDS »

Le silence plana un moment dans la salle avant que, emmener par Scorpius la table des verts et argent applaudissent leur nouveau membre.

Hésitant entre le soulagement et la terreur, Al descendit des marches comme dans un rêve et vient s'assoire à la place libre que Scorpius avait réservée pour lui. Les poings crispés sur ses genoux il fixa un moment le bord de la table pendant que le blond attendait avec curiosité qu'il réagisse. Finalement, le brun leva ses yeux verts vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers son frère. Ce dernier semblait attendre qu'il le regarde et lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de lever son pouce vers lui. Al sentit qu'on lui retirait une partie du poids qui semblait s'être abattu sur ses épaules et regarda les derniers élèves être répartis. La toutes dernières fut Rose, qui monta les marches avec détermination et eut un petit sourire en coin quand le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle. Elle en fit un plus grand à ses cousins et s'assit à la table des bleus et ocres.

La directrice se leva alors et les regarda de ses yeux perçants avant de leur faire un sourire.

- Avant que nous n'attaquions le délicieux banquet qui nous a été préparé pour célébrer cette nouvelle année, je voudrais vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires de l'école. La Forêt Interdite ne porte pas son nom pour rien. Tous les élèves sans exceptions sont priés de ne pas s'y rendre. Les tours de magies sont interdits dans les couloirs et entre les cours. Concernant la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch, rien n'est encore très précis. Le professeur Bibine a pris sa retraite l'année dernière et le nouveau professeur de vol n'arrive que demain, je pense qu'un message sera donc affiché dans le courant de la semaine dans vos salles communes. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Les plats qui recouvraient la table se remplirent alors de mets divers et variés. Al et Scorpius se sourirent avant de se jeter sur un plat composé de cuisse de poulet qui passait devant eux, se servant d'un autre, garnissant leurs assiettes au maximum.

Ils s'empiffrèrent joyeusement, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux, suivant les fantômes du regard, rigolant quand un éclair les faisait sursauter. Quand le festin fut finit et que MacGonagall leur eut souhaité une bonne nuit, ils se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de leurs préfets qui appelaient à eux les premières années. Al et Scorpius firent face à une jeune fille métisse aux yeux verts pales et dont les cheveux tressés, dans lesquelles étaient éparpillées des perles d'argent, entouraient son visage comme la chevelure serpentine d'une gorgone. Elle se tenait droite et les fixait du haut pour les impressionner. A côté d'elle se trouvait son collègue masculin, l'attitude plus nonchalante, des yeux bleus foncés à moitié cachés par une frange de cheveux brun clair. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que la jeune fille ne se mettent à parler.

- Bien, je suis la préfète de Serpentard, je m'appelle Eliana Zabini. Et voici, Lucas Wilde. J'espère que vous ne nous causerez aucun problèmes et que vous saurez vous tenir. Maintenant suivez-nous, je vais vous conduire à notre salle commune.

Elle se retourna prestement, faisant voler sa cape autour d'elle et sortit de la salle commune. Les premières années la suivirent docilement et Al les observa. Il y avait trois autres garçons dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, ainsi que trois filles dont une aux cheveux auburn et raides comme des baguettes de bois qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. L'image des cheveux de sa mère lui vient prestement en mémoire et il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur son chemin. Les préfets les avaient fait traverser le Hall et ils empruntaient maintenant un escalier en colimaçon qui les mena à un long couloir sombre. Quelques couloirs plus loin, Eliana Zabini s'arrêta devant un mur entre deux chandeliers représentant des serpents. Une large pierre grise se tenait entre les deux candélabres et la préfète y apposa le bout de sa baguette.

- Voilà l'entrée de notre salle commune, vous ne devez révéler son emplacement à personne. Pour pouvoir entrer, il faut un mot de passe, il change toutes les semaines et vous avez intérêt à bien vous en rappeler. Compris.

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais le ton était sans appel. Les premières années hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Bien. Le mot de passe de cette semaine est simple, il s'agit du prénom du fondateur de notre maison. Salazard.

La large pierre glissa sur la gauche, et la préfète passa par le trou. Les premières années suivirent, l'ouverture se refermant derrière eux. Le feu ronronnait doucement dans une grande cheminée ouvragée et les lampes suspendues ça et là diffusaient une faible lumière.

Al se sentit secoué et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec Scorpius qui, voyant son ami réveillé, lui colla son réveil sous le nez. Ce dernier tiquetait calmement et indiquait six heure trente. Le brun grogna et se frotta les yeux.

- Lève-toi, Al !

Ce dernier grogna à nouveau et sortit avec regret de son lit. Dans le silence de la pièce s'élevaient les respirations profondes des trois autres premières années de Serpentard. Machinalement, Al enfila son uniforme, s'appliquant à nouer sa cravate verte et argent autour de son cou. Passant dans la petite salle de bain attenant à la chambre, il s'arrêta devant le miroir et arrangea vaguement ses cheveux avant de se brosser les dents. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Scorpius ouvrir sa malle et commencer à sortir livres, parchemins et plumes. Al le bouscula plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le blond étouffa un cri.

- Soit pas si brutal.

- Désolé, ça ne fait jamais rien à mon frère alors j'ai pas l'habitude d'y aller mollo. Et je peux faire mon sac tout seul, merci !

- Bah dépêche-toi alors.

- Et je vois pas pourquoi on fait notre sac, on ne sait même pas quel cours on va avoir.

- C'est pas grave, allez viens.

Al fourra rapidement un dernier rouleau de parchemin dans son sac et suivit Scorpius hors de la chambre. Traversant un couloir sinueux, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Laissant son ami le guider, il balaya la pièce du regard. De larges fenêtres au ras du plafond illuminaient doucement la salle, les murs étaient tapissés de banderoles émeraude où se coulaient des serpents argentés et d'étagères contenant livre et autres. Autour de la cheminée s'étalaient canapés et fauteuils au tissu vert pâle et plus loin des tables de bois noir accueilleraient sûrement leurs devoirs.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'abord ?

- Demanda Al alors qu'il traversait le Hall.

- Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient une lettre. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Je n'aime pas trop les gens…

Le blond accéléra et passa vivement dans la Grande Salle. Peu de personne s'y trouvait. Quelques élèves, la directrice qui sirotait du thé en lisant un parchemin et une grande dame au visage sévère et aux longs cheveux attachés en haut du crâne. Scorpius la désigna du menton quand il s'assit à la table de Serpentard, Al s'installant à côté de lui.

- C'est notre directrice de maison, elle s'appelle Natalia Bostandshiev, elle est allée à Durmstang et c'est le Maître des Potions de l'école.

- Mon frère dit qu'elle est assez sévère.

- Hmm…

Les deux garçons détournèrent rapidement le regard quand le dit professeur releva les yeux vers eux. Ils rigolèrent doucement avant de s'attaquer au petit déjeuner qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ils avaient à peine finit que deux hiboux volèrent vers eux. Les volatiles se posèrent gracieusement sur la table et les deux Serpentards détachèrent le courrier qu'ils leurs portaient, leurs donnant les restes de leur tartine avant d'ouvrir prestement leurs lettres.

_Mon ptit bouchon,_

_Ou devrais-je dire mon ptit serpent. J'espère que ton voyage c'est bien passé, de même pour le banquet et la répartition. Alors, ce sous-sol du donjon, pas trop froid ? Hésite pas à demander une couette aux elfes de maison s'il le faut. J'espère que tu nous écriras vite pour nous dire comment tout ce passe à Poudlard (et si Malfoy fils t'embête appelle le fils de furet)_

_Ici c'est un peu vide sans mes deux grands gars mais Lily essaye de faire le boucan que vous faisiez tous les trois à elle toute seule. Sa chambre est déjà redevenue une vraie pagaille et je pense bien qu'elle est allée te chiper une peluche pour aller la poser à côté de celle qu'elle avait prise à James (j'ose penser que ce dernier ne sera pas trop bougon, il avait hâte que tu le rejoignes à l'école, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit sinon il va encore me faire la tête)._

_En attendant de tes nouvelles, je passe la plume à Ginny, ton petit papa qui t'aime trèèès fort._

_Mon beau garçon…_

_Ecrase-les tous ! Montre leur ce que c'est un Weasley-Potter, même s'il est un Serpentard ! Pas de quartier pour n'importe qui. Et pour ça, écoute bien en classe (et n'écoute pas ton frère) et fais-moi plein de caricatures de tes professeurs. Noue bien ta cravate pour que le vert de cette dernière fasse ressortir tes yeux. N'oublie pas, tu es le plus beau._

_Ta maman qui t'adore._

_Moi aussi je t'aime Al, Lily._

Al regarda longuement sa lettre en souriant, redessinant du bout des doigts le serpent que sa petite sœur avait dessiné puis se tourna vers Scorpius qui semblait bouillir d'impatience.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

- Qu'ils attendent des nouvelles et que je t'appelle fils de furet si tu m'embêtes.

- Ha… mon père m'a dit de ne surtout pas te parler mais ma mère dit après de faire ce que je veux. Elle aime bien faire enrager mon père.

La Salle était un peu plus remplie maintenant et les élèves affluaient par la haute double porte. Al, qui inspectaient avec Scorpius leur emploie du temps, ne vit pas son frère arriver par derrière. Ce dernier lui encercla le cou d'un bras tandis qu'il lui frottait le crâne de sa main libre.

- Alors SerpentAl, t'as pas eu trop peur dans le sous-sol du donjon.

- Lâche-moi ! Jas !

Mais dès que le brun avait fait mine de frapper son frère en retour, ce dernier l'avait relâché et était parti vers sa table en lui faisant un grand geste de la main. Al soupira et suivit Scorpius qui s'était levé pour sortir.

Leur premier cours était celui d'enchantement, dispensé par le professeur Spells. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la courte chevelure brune et à la tenue rouge et jaune. Les deux garçons prirent place sur un des bancs de l'hémicycle, rejoint quelques minutes avant le début du cours par Rose qui finissait prestement un croisant. Alors que le professeur se présentait, elle fit passer à Al la lettre qu'elle avait reçue elle aussi et les deux cousins ricanèrent en lisant le « JE TE DESHERITE » écrit par Ron et la remarque glaciale d'Hermione qui le suivait. Ils se firent légèrement gronder par Spells et le cours commença.

Après les trombes qui étaient tombées le dimanche, le soleil dominait maintenant et éclairait ce début de semaine. Le professeur de potion se révéla effectivement sévère mais pas aussi effrayante que les histoires dont James avait abreuvé son frère – c'est parce que t'es de sa maison, elle doit être plus gentille, lui avait-il répliqué. Le cours d'astronomie se trouva être moins amusant que celui que George dispensait à ses neveux durant l'été et ou ils passaient des nuits à inventer de nouvelles constellations. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal les passionna beaucoup plus, la petite professeur Lowenek ayant rapidement captivée leur attention grâce à sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

Dans le château, les rumeurs courraient quant aux noms du professeur de vol et beaucoup clamaient avoir vu le joueur de Quidditch Victor Krum.

Ce fut donc avec une curiosité presque palpable qu'Al et Scorpius se rendirent à leur première leçon de vol le jeudi après-midi. Le soleil chauffait doucement et neufs balais de l'école attendaient sagement sur la pelouse du parc. Une silhouette vêtue de rouge et à la démarche de canard s'avança soudainement vers eux et les premières années de Serpentards ouvrèrent grand la bouche. Victor Krum se planta devant eux et redressa le torse. Ses yeux noirs à moitié cachés sous ses sourcils proéminents se posèrent un moment sur Al.

- Ha… tu es l'autrrrre fils de Potterrrrr…

Le garçon acquiesça lentement.

- Bien, qui a déjà monté surrrr un balai.

Les filles sursautèrent et Al et Scorpius levèrent timidement la main.

- Bien. Mettez-vous chacun à côté d'un balais et dite DEBOUT.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les petits Serpentards, volaient à quelques mètres du sol. Suivant Krum, ils firent le tour de l'école à petite vitesse avant de faire plusieurs exercices consistant à maîtriser l'accélération et le freinage. Un grand sourire s'étalaient sur les lèvres des deux amis quand ils reposèrent pieds à terre et ils rejoignirent Rose qui les attendaient dans l'une des courettes de l'école. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à raconter tour à tour les différentes leçons de vol que leurs avaient donné leurs pères respectifs, Scorpius boudant un peu quand Al lui décocha que son géniteur avait toujours vaincu celui du blond lors des matchs de Quidditch qu'ils avaient disputés à l'école.

Le lendemain matin eut lieu le cours de botanique durant lequel le professeur Longdubat leur présenta plusieurs plantes très exotiques qu'il venait juste de recevoir, l'une ressemblant vaguement à une plante carnivore mais qui se révélait aussi douce qu'un petit animal si on lui clamait son amour (4). A la fin du cours, comme Al était resté discuter avec Neville, les deux garçons finirent par manger avec lui avant de se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Scorpius tira alors Al par la manche pour le faire asseoir au fond de la salle.

- Mais on ne va rien entendre.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à entendre. Puis comme ça on pourra observer les autres premières année. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère que j'ai pas encore eut le temps de lire.

Les deux heures de cours semblèrent être toute une journée et Al finit par ouvrir son carnet de dessin, croquant d'abord le professeur fantôme avant de dessiner les élèves que lui indiquait son ami. Ils étouffèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils purent enfin quitter la classe poussiéreuse et il se dirigèrent avec joie vers leur Salle Commune. Il n'en ressortirent que pour manger, y revenant bien vite pour s'approprier une des multiples alcôves de la pièce.

Scorpius chipa alors le carnet d'Al pour noter toute sorte de remarque à côté des portraits que son ami avait fait, puis les deux garçons décidèrent de se mettre à faire leurs devoirs pour être libre tout le week-end.

Dix heures sonnèrent quand ils eurent finit leurs devoirs de potion. De sous le rideau qui fermait leur petite cellule, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus faible, indiquant que la plupart des élèves étaient allés se coucher, et le silence prenait tranquillement ses droits. Par la fenêtre qui donnaient sur le parc, un croissant de lune apparaissait et disparaissait au gré des nuages. Scorpius avait ouvert en soupirant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie quand le Baron Sanglant sortit du plafond et posa sur eux son regard froid. Les deux garçons se crispèrent légèrement. La lumière de la lune faisait briller le fantôme plus qu'à son habitude, faisant par-là même ressortir les tâches de sang écarlates qui maculaient son vêtement. Ses yeux blancs semblaient briller.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore debout, jeune gens ?

- On… on fait nos devoirs… monsieur.

- Faites attention à ne pas trop vous chauffer le cerveau, jeunes gens. Sur quoi travailler vous ?

- Histoire de la Magie.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du Baron, faisant remonter sa moustache.

- Ce vieux radoteur de Binns… il doit sûrement donner les mêmes devoirs d'une année sur l'autre. Je parie que vous devez faire un résumé sur les différentes espèces magiques pour commencer.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Allons donc, je vais aller lui secouer la tirelire à ce rabâcheur. Alors, quels sont les différentes magiques ? Toi avec les yeux verts, réponds.

Al sa plume dans son poing et déglutit.

- Les sorciers, les gobelins, les animaux et plantes magiques, les elfes…

- Il y en a d'autres, ça doit être dans votre livre à l'index. Ouvrez-moi ça.

Alors que les deux élèves se penchaient pour trouver l'index de leurs manuelle, la demi sonna et le Baron se figea soudainement avant de grommeler quelque chose et disparaître soudainement. Al et Scorpius restèrent un moment interdit, les yeux fixés sur le mur par lequel avait disparut le fantôme avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait être en retard.

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que le blond hochait les épaules.

Ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain et, après le petit déjeuner, partirent visiter la bibliothèque avant de s'y installer pour lire les lettres que leurs parents leur avaient envoyées.

_Mon cher enfant._

_Bravo pour ta lettre, ton père n'ouvre plus la bouche que pour manger depuis qu'il la lut. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais autant mis en colère. Ne t'étonnes pas qu'il ne t'écrit pas avant un petit moment. Enfin il se sera calmé et t'aura envoyé une lettre d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Tu connais ton père après tout, tu es un peu pareil que lui. Il vous faut du temps pour vous avouer vaincu. En attendant, la vie est bien monotone ici vu que je ne peux pas l'embêter. Heureusement que notre nouvelle elfe de maison est encore assez maladroite, ses bourdes me font rires des heures et des heures. Sais-tu qu'elle a confondu salière et poivrière ? Bien sûr, ton père en a fait les frais et la pauvre ne savait plus ou se mettre ni quelle punition s'infliger. Bref rien de très exaltant au manoir et tes lettres sont de vrais bouffées de fraîcheur. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre tes questions concernant Poudlard, ton père finira par le faire ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te rappelle que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, peu m'importe le nom de tes amis s'ils en sont de loyal et fidèle. Quelque chose, appelle ça mon instinct maternel et ne ricane pas veux-tu, me dit que ce jeune Potter et toi n'allez bientôt plus vous lâcher. _

_Ha, je crois que maintenant je dois te réécrire de bien écouter en cours, faire tes devoirs etc… n'oublie surtout pas que tu es un Serpentard, si tu ne peux l'avoir par toi-même, il y aura toujours des gens chez qui tu pourras le prendre._

_Ci-joint un paquet de chocogrenouille comme demandé._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Maman._

Scorpius sourit au dernier mot. A côté de lui, Al pouffait la main devant la bouche en lisant ce qui semblait être l'écriture de sa sœur. Lui n'en avait pas mais cela ne lui avait jamais manqué. Ses parents s'occupaient bien assez de lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Son père lui avait appris des choses aussi diverses que l'histoire plus ou moins glorieuse de leur famille, comment faire voler un balai, et différentes potions de bases. Il avait essayé de lui inculquer l'art du parler malfoyen, les répliques acerbes qui touchait au but, le ton traînant et condescendant qu'il utilisait de temps en temps pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa mère, elle l'avait entraîné à observer les gens, l'avait obligé à se bouger par soit même d'abord avant de donner des ordres. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à le faire tourner en bourrique avec des énigmes, des casse-tête et autres petits jeux du même acabit. Et puis s'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des frères et sœurs il n'aurait qu'à observer ou demander à Al, James semblant être un bon spécimen représentatif du « grand-frère ». Scorpius sourit et releva la tête. Au bout de la rangée, il aperçut Rose qui semblait avoir du mal à choisir entre plusieurs livres. La joue reposant sur sa main, il se dit que s'il avait besoin un jour de trouver un livre rapidement, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander, bien partie qu'elle était pour lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

La semaine suivante se passa sans trop de problèmes, Al et Scorpius s'habituant au rythme scolaire, aux escaliers mouvants et à Peeves. Quand ils ne rejoignaient pas Rose à la bibliothèque, ils se terraient dans une des alcôves de leur Salle Commune. Comme prédit par sa mère, Scorpius reçut une lettre de son père le vendredi midi et la lit pendant son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Draco Malfoy émettait encore quelques réticences à l'encontre de l'amitié qui le liait avec le fils Potter mais avouait que si Albus Severus avait atterrit à Serpentard, c'était qu'il n'était pas si infréquentable que ça.

Ce soir là, le Baron vint encore les voir alors qu'ils finissaient leurs devoirs, leur rappelant en bougonnant que c'était les Serdaigles qui passaient leurs temps dans leurs bouquins avant de reprendre avec plus de vivacité ce que le professeur Binns leur avait récité dans l'après-midi. Et, de la même façon que la semaine dernière, le fantôme les lâcha brusquement quand dix-heures et demi sonnèrent, grommellent un « ça ne vous regarde pas » au brun quand celui-ci lui demanda où il allait. A nouveau, Al fronça les sourcils alors que Scorpius soupirait – il aurait bien aimé connaître la fin de l'histoire avant de se coucher. Il refermait les livres quand il vit l'air de profonde réflexion qu'arborait son ami.

- Al ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Où il part comme ça !

- Le Baron Sanglant ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ?

- Rien, mais ça me titille.

Le blond fit une moue et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

- Demande aux autres fantômes, peut-être qu'ils le sauront.

Il bailla et se leva, poussant Al à se dépêcher.

La semaine suivante recommença comme la précédente, la routine – s'il pouvait vraiment y en avoir une avec toutes les surprises que réservait le château – scolaire s'établissant doucement.

Les premières années finissaient de prendre leur marque dans l'immense bâtisse, les cinquièmes années se faisant plus sérieux à cause de leur diplôme de fin d'années, les septièmes années, eux, passant presque tout leur temps libre derrière un livre ou des rouleaux de parchemin. Une partie des secondes années attendaient avec impatience le jour de la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch et le reste des élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations – embêter les premières années, faire leurs devoirs, se balader, expérimenter leurs premiers émois amoureux, etc…

Les groupes s'étaient plus ou moins formé chez les Serpentards, Fell, Muller et Terick restant ensemble et laissant Al et Scorpius seul. De toute façon le blond renvoyait généralement de manière assez expéditive, toute personne s'approchant trop près d'eux et qui ne lui semblait pas sympathique.

Il n'y avait que Rose, James et Sally, la Serpentarde aux cheveux auburn, qui échappaient à ce traitement. Si Al le regardait parfois faire avec un léger amusement, il prenait souvent la parole pour évincer plus gentiment les élèves qui venaient généralement poser une simple question. De directions, d'aide, voir tout simplement leur nom.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas tant le cas cette semaine, Al étant plutôt préoccupé par ce qu'il appelait le secret du fantôme.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions, Al.

- Qui y a t'il de mal à s'en poser ?

- Tu pers ton temps, et tu fais des fautes.

Scorpius tendit au brun le devoir de métamorphose qu'il lui avait « emprunté ».

- Mon père avait raison en disant qu'un Potter est trop curieux.

Al fit la moue et entreprit de corriger ses fautes que son ami avait encerclé d'un trait de magie. De petits ronds passant du violet au jaune brillaient sur le rouleau de parchemin, s'effaçant quand le brun corrigeait ses fautes.

Le vendredi soir, la même scène que les fois précédente se répéta. Alors que le Baron Sanglant semblait les retrouver avec plaisir, il s'enfuit sans crier gare quand s'approcha la demie de dix heure, laissant Al encore plus bouillant de curiosité que les fois précédente. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et le pressa d'aller se coucher ; James leur avait donné rendez-vous assez tôt le lendemain matin et leur avait en plus demandé de ne pas manger avant.

Baillant, le ventre gargouillant, les deux garçons se rendirent à l'heure dite le lendemain dans le Hall. Appuyé contre l'une des rampes du grand Escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur, James les attendait et semblait expliquer quelque chose à Rose. Quand il les vit arriver, il leur fit un large sourire, les ébouriffant quand ils se furent approcher. Scorpius émit un soupir d'exaspération et replaqua ses cheveux en arrière alors que le grand-frère d'Al gonflait le torse et se raclait la gorge.

- En tant que votre aîné, il est de mon devoir de vous faire découvrir Poudlard. Et je vous dévoilerai ce matin un de ses secrets.

- C'est papa qui t'a dit de nous montrer quelque chose alors arrête tes simagrées.

- Al… c'est cruel ce que tu me fais là… moi qui me faisait une joie de…

- Bon alors, moi j'ai envie de savoir.

- Tout de suite, Rosie d'amour. Mémorisez bien le chemin mes petits poussins.

Et James longea l'escalier et s'engagea dans un couloir. Les trois élèves restèrent un moment immobile avant de le suivre. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs corridor et escaliers avant de se retrouver devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit. Le fils aîné des Potter tourna le dos à la peinture et attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de sa petite assemblée.

- Alors vous voyez cette poire ? Et bien quand on la chatouille doucement…

James joignit le geste à la parole et le fruit se mit à glousser doucement puis, dans un claquement léger, le tableau pivota pour révéler une entrée. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de James qui fit une petite révérence et passa par l'ouverture. Les trois autres le suivirent et restèrent un moment bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient dans une longue pièce assez basse de plafond où une quantité d'elfes de maison s'affairaient autour de tables, fourneaux et cheminée.

- Tadaaaaam ! Vous voici dans la cuisine du château. Si vous êtes gentils, les elfes vous donneront tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Du thé et des scones à la confiture ?

Scorpius s'était avancé près d'une table et un elfe arriva presque aussitôt avec une tasse fumante et une assiette avec les petits gâteaux. Le blond porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en sirota une gorgée. La boisson parut lui plaire et il s'assit à la table, gratifiant l'elfe d'un petit sourire poli. Les trois autres adolescents s'assirent à leur tour, lançant leurs demandes en même temps. A peine furent-elles arrivées qu'ils se jetèrent dessus et le blond fut bien intrigué de voir que Rose avait un meilleur coup de fourchette que ses cousins. Si elle restait aussi mince qu'elle l'était en ce moment tout en continuant de manger comme elle le faisait, les filles allaient être jalouses d'elle. Et s'il continuait à regarder la jeune fille il allait se faire piquer un autre scone. Il piqua la main voleuse avec sa fourchette et James poussa un petit cri de douleur. Al et sa cousine rigolèrent.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre.

La semaine suivante, Scorpius se dit que son amitié pour Al tenait vraiment à quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Parce que, cette semaine, dés qu'il voyait un fantôme, le brun lui demandait ce que faisait le Baron Sanglant à dix heure et demi les vendredis – ce à quoi les ectoplasmes n'avaient jamais réponses – et à chaque fois, Scorpius se disait que si ce n'était pas Al, il se serait éloigné de lui dès le troisième fantôme rencontré.

Si au début le blond pestait contre son ami et le tirait par la manche pour le faire reprendre le chemin, il arrêta rapidement ses vaines tentatives et préféra se moquer gentiment de son ami qui revenait à chaque fois les mains vides.

Finalement ce vendredi soir, quand le Baron apparut dans leur alcôve – ils y passaient tant de temps que la plupart des autres Serpentards n'y mettaient presque jamais les pieds – Al posa sa question tout de go. Le fantôme sembla se crisper un instant avant de lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'ils ferraient mieux de se concentrer un peu plus sur ses devoirs. Scorpius enfonça alors le clou en lui indiquant une faute assez conséquente dans son devoir de potion et le brun bouda pour la soirée.

- Ton patronus doit être un âne.

Al s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Scorpius s'essuyait les cheveux et examinait le cadre du miroir qui lui faisait face.

- Pardon ?

- Les moldus ne disent-ils pas têtu comme un âne ?

- …si

- Bah voilà.

- Le tien doit être une poule alors…

- Pourquoi…

- Poule mouillée…

- Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Ho j'en sais rien….

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de se détourner l'air dédaigneux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveaux et ils ricanèrent de concert. Quand ils se furent calmés, le blond commença à plaquer ses cheveux en arrière sous le sourire espiègle de son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Al sourit un peu plus et, saisissant sa serviette, se frictionna rapidement les cheveux. Il reposa ensuite le morceau de tissu et attendit que son ami finisse. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace et continua de se coiffer.

Et la semaine reprit de nouveau. Ponctuée des premières blagues de James et d'un gros paquet qui arriva mercredi sur les genoux d'Al. Ce dernier sembla rayonner à l'arrivée du colis et se précipita dans sa chambre pour le déposer avant de se rendre en cours de Défense. Ce dernier sembla durer une éternité et quand celui-ci fut finit le brun se dirigea à nouveau vers le donjon.

- Et le déjeuner ?

- J'irai à la cuisine après.

Scorpius, qui l'avait suivit, sembla peser le pour et le contre et suivit finalement son ami. Arrivé dans leur Salle Commune, le blond fila s'installer dans leur alcôve tandis qu'Al récupérait son paquet.

- J'ai écrit à papa pour lui demander un service et je crois qu'il l'a accepté.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le brun releva ses prunelles vertes vers son ami.

- Quelque chose que tu dois garder secret.

Le brun rebaissa les yeux et parcourt rapidement la lettre attachée au colis. Il la posa ensuite sur la table, laissant Scorpius froncer les sourcils devant les pattes de mouches de son père, et ouvrit rapidement, mais avec application, son paquet. Il en sortit en rayonnant un parchemin plié et une cape faite d'une matière très singulière.

- Alors ?

- Scorpius, voici la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Comme dans le conte des Trois Frères ?

- Ouip. Tu gardes ça secret hein !

- … promis, je me tairais.

Al lui sourit et posa l'item magique sur ses genoux avant de déplier la carte. Scorpius leva un sourcil en s'apercevant que le parchemin était vierge. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le brun posa sa baguette sur le papier jaunit.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- C'est quoi cette formule ?

- Tais toi et regarde.

Poudlard commença à se tracer sous leurs yeux, leur dévoilant toute son architecture ainsi que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

- Tadam.

- Et ton père a accepté de te les envoyer ?

- Ouip.

- Tu lui as dit pourquoi c'était ?

- Je lui ai tout expliqué, je crois pas qu'il me les aurait envoyés sinon. Il me dit juste de ne surtout pas me faire prendre, ni de me faire confisquer les objets et de les lui rendre dés qu'on saura où va le Baron le vendredi soir.

- … il est cool ton père.

Al lui fit un grand sourire et étala un peu plus la carte.

Cependant, ce vendredi ne fut pas plus fructueux que les deux dernières semaines.

Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons se partir se coucher tôt. Ils grimpèrent sur leur lit et fermèrent les rideaux verts qui les encadraient. Dans le sien, Al passa la cape d'invisibilité et rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête. Invisible, il sortit discrètement de sa couche et gagna celle de Scorpius. Ils s'entourèrent du tissu magique et prirent la direction de la Salle Commune. Il traversèrent celle-ci non sans trop de soucis et, une fois dehors, se dirigèrent vers le Hall. Caché derrière une des énormes statues qui le peuplaient, ils sortirent la carte et l'activèrent. Le Baron flottait dans leur alcôve et, ne les voyant sûrement pas, s'en alla errer plus loin. Les deux garçons restèrent à leur place, ils avaient convenu de ne commencer à suivre le fantôme que vers dix heure et quart et il n'était que neuf heures et demi.

- On aurait pu partir plus tard.

- Oui mais on aurait pas pu profiter du passage d'un élève pour sortir.

Scorpius soupira et reposa ses yeux sur la carte. MacGonagall se trouvait dans son bureau, leur directeur de maison dans sa salle de classe et la plupart des élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Vers dix et quart, ils virent le Baron faire route vers une des tourelles du château et se dépêchèrent de l'y rejoindre. Quand ils arrivèrent essoufflé à l'étage où l'ectoplasme se trouvait, ils calmèrent leur respiration et se rapprochèrent de lui. Le Baron se tenait droit devant une haute fenêtre, regardant en contre-bas de celle-ci avec un air mélancolique. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sa mélancolie semblant redoubler quand sonna la demi. Et une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son regard bougea légèrement avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait reprit son attitude revêche et il disparut dans un mur.

Scorpius et Al relevèrent le haut de la cape et soupirèrent.

- J'aurai pu rester dans mon lit au chaud au lieu d'attendre dans le froid pour rien.

- Rhoo ça va. On a juste à repérer où on est, ce qu'il y a en bas et y aller vendredi prochain.

- Oui et en attendant je veux mon lit, alors presses toi.

Le week-end et les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à trouver la cour au pied de la tour où ils avaient trouvé le Baron, ce qui se trouva plus ardu que les deux Serpentards ne l'auraient pensé. Ils y arrivèrent cependant le jeudi après leur cours de vol -- qui avait été consacré à une première approche du vol en météo extrême – et faillirent en tomber dans les escaliers tant ils étaient contents, Scorpius se laissant emporter par la joie de son ami.

Le vendredi soir, ils agirent comme la semaine passée, faisant croire qu'ils se couchaient tôt et sortant de leur Salle Commune cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre de l'allée couverte qui faisait le tour de la courette, attendant patiemment dix heure et demi quand Scorpius tira la manche de son camarade.

- Je viens de penser à un truc, qui par ta faute, ne mets pas venu plus tôt.

- Quoi donc ?

- On aurait pu juste regarder la carte, et ce dès vendredi dernier, pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un là qui vient.

- …oui… mais c'est moins drôle.

- Mais on se les gèle.

- Rho arrête de grogner.

- Je ne grognais pas, j'énonçais quelque chose de logique.

Et le blond détourne le regard, boudant légèrement. Ce qu'il cessa de faire vite fait quand une ombre blanche traversa la courette pour s'assoire à la fontaine qui occupait son centre. Les deux garçons ouvrirent grands leurs yeux pour admirer le fantôme de la Dame Grise. Levant la tête, ils leur sembla apercevoir une tâche blanche derrière une haute fenêtre et reportèrent leurs regards sur le spectre de Serdaigle.

L'ectoplasme dénoua lentement sa longue tresse et ses cheveux, d'un blanc argenté presque transparent, se mirent à voleter doucement dans les airs. Elle les laissa s'étendre autour d'elle avant de sortir un peigne de sa robe et de brosser sa chevelure. Cela prit de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux Serpentards ne la lâchèrent pas des yeux, soufflés pas la beauté de l'instant. Quand le peigne ne rencontra plus aucune résistance, la Dame Grise le rangea et, lentement, tressa à nouveau ses cheveux. Ceci fait, elle leva les yeux pour admirer la petite portion de ciel qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête puis se releva et disparut.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment immobile à fixer le vide avant de se tourner soudainement l'un vers l'autre. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot et, d'un commun accord, se relevèrent, regagnant silencieusement leur dortoir.

- Tu crois que le Baron étais amoureux de la Dame Grise ?

Scorpius donna son scone à grignoter à un petit hibou pendant qu'Al attachait un paquet à un Grand Duc, renvoyant chez lui la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Peut-être, il faudrait savoir si ils ont vécu à la même époque.

- Qui ça ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers un James essoufflé.

- Al, tu as déjà envoyé ta lettre ?

- Oui.

- Mince j'aurai aimé y attacher la mienne. Tant pis. Alors ? De qui vous parliez ?

- Du Baron Sanglant et de la Dame Grise.

- Haaa… aucune idée… Pourquoi ?

Rien qui te regarde.

James fit la grimace à son petit frère et s'approcha d'une chouette. Les deux Serpentards reprirent le chemin du château.

_Mon petit serpent (comme si tu allais m'empêcher de t'appeler comme ça)_

_Alors c'est la Dame Grise que le Baron va donc voir ! Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il en était amoureux. Je te raconterai tout ça pendant les vacances promis._

_Sinon, comment se passent les cours ? Toujours bien ? Krum est déjà en train de vous apprendre la feinte de Bromsky ? En tout cas je te félicite pour tes bonnes notes, et, vu que tu sembles assez doué en potion, tu auras intérêt à me donner des cours à Noël. A la maison tout va bien, Lily a dû aller chez le dentiste et ça a été infernal…_

Al continua de lire sa lettre en souriant puis donna un coup de coude à Scorpius. Le blond se pencha vers son ami et lut le paragraphe qu'il lui désignait. Les deux amis se sourirent et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires personnelles alors que le professeur Flitwick entrait dans la salle de classe.

FIN.

(1) alors 1) le choixpeau magique est magique, donc même s'il a quelque peu brûler à cause de Voldy, sa magie est restée intacte et on a pu le rafistoler. 2) la chanson est recopiée mot pour mot du premier tome d'Harry Potter. ''''

(2) pour le coup de la lettre qui arrive dès le lendemain et où les Potter savent déjà dans quelle maison se trouve Al, c'est parce que, dans une fic que j'adore et qui m'a assez marqué, l'édition du soir de la Gazette du sorcier publie la liste des élèves et leur maisons, voilà…

(3) Lowenek, nom celtique de Cornouaille qui veut dire joie bonheur

(4) gros pompage sur DgrayMan.

http://gnomeliberator.


End file.
